Godzilla VS Hedorah 2: The Smog Monster's Dreaded Return!
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Forty years later, Hedorah arises from the sea to feed on pollution once more. However, Japan is too clean for it now, so it sets its sights on Lithuania, much to the distress of three Lithuanian girls who despise pollution. Out of options, Japan sends Godzilla to defeat Hedorah again. But will Godzilla even be willing to help humanity this time?


As long as pollution exists, _it_ will exist as well, continuously feeding its unsalable appetite. After four decades, the menace decided to rise once more into the human world and feed again, eager as it thought of all the meals it could have once more without the distraction of a certain monster. However, when it rose out of the sea, it was dismayed to sense no pollution anywhere on the island, none whatsoever. Even the ocean was significantly cleaner than it remembered. Discouraged, but still hungry, it sunk back into the sea, swimming and trying to sense a large amount of pollution it could feed on.

And soon, after a few months of swimming, it had finally found a true holy land of pollution and disgust. It wasn't the same island it had ravaged before, but at that moment, it didn't matter. Nothing did. The pollution was so overwhelming that it never wanted to leave. Weak in the knees, or it would be if it had any, it shambled onto the new landscape and climbed on top of one of the factories. Glorious black smoke was coming from it, choking the sky. The monster took a deep breath, and without waiting a second later, promptly started to feed, pleased at how glorious of a feast it will have after so long.

#######

Natasha was walking home from school, peeved at her new test score. "Stupid school system! Who cares if I can't speak this language? At least I'm trying!" She promptly crumbled her paper up and threw it into a nearby trash bin, cheering a bit when it made it. At least she was still good at sports. She continued walking when she heard her friends call out to her.

"Natasha!" Ruta yelled out to her, her loud voice carrying for miles. "Is something wrong? You left school so quickly I became worried."

"No, I'm fine. I just got a bad grade on another test, that's all." Natasha couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend's terrible Russian.

"If you're that upset about it, why don't you just quit taking that class? You can speak Russian way better than anyone else at school!" Another one of her friends, Lina, asked.

"It's a required class, first of all. And secondly, it's not just the language, it's this whole country that makes me upset!" Natasha took a pen out of her backpack and threw it to demonstrate her rage, only to have Lina run after it and hand it back to her.

"I don't really like this country either. My whole family tells me to have the same pride as they have for glorious Lithuania, but this whole country is a mess." Ruta complained. "We still haven't fixed our pollution problem, for one!" She gestured to the smoking factories in the distance, recognizable for all the smog they constantly pumped into the sky.

"To be fair, Minsk was a lot worse. But at least everyone there spoke Russian. You'd think that would earn me some points here!" Natasha complained. She jumped on top of a curb and started keeping her balance on it.

"Lithuanians don't really like the sound of the Russian language..." Lina speculated.

"Hey, Natasha, wanna go to my house? We're going to have a monster movie marathon!" Ruta asked happily, and Natasha simply nodded.

"Seriously?" Lina whined. "I hate monster movies! But yet, every time we go over to your house, we watch monster movies!"

"I'm sorry, my parents really love them." Ruta shrugged. "They're apparentlyworth a lot of money in theaters over in America, so my parents make it a hobby to collect them."

They soon reached a middle-class neighborhood, and Ruta produced her key from her pocket and unlocked the green-painted front door.

"Mama? I'm home!" Ruta called out in Lithuanian. She and Lina nicely hung up their backpacks on a coat rack, but Natasha set hers down on the ground. Ruta ran over to their TV and started searching through the shelf containing almost a hundred DVDs. "Alright, let's get this party started! What shall we watch?"

"Nothing too scary?" Lina asked hopefully.

"I like those Japanese horror movies you somehow find. The Japanese really know horror." Natasha suggested.

"Okay! Any certain one, or do you not care?" Ruta asked, and Natasha shrugged. "Oh, this one is a classic, Papa says. Let's watch this one!" Ruta pulled the DVD out and waved it for her friends to see.

"Another Godzilla movie? Seriously? Your parents must have the whole set or something!" Lina speculated.

"We haven't seen this one yet." Ruta started to turn the DVD player on and pop the disc in. "In it, Godzilla fights an alien made entirely out of pollution!"

"Sounds like something the Japanese would do." Natasha commented.

"That sounds really gross!" Lina complained. Ruta turned the volume up and sat down in the middle of the girls on the couch.

"It's not gross at all, I promise." Ruta smiled, but Lina kept staring at her in doubt.

And thus, the movie started playing. Ruta's parents owned the movies in Russian, so while the others could only understand bits and pieces of it, Natasha could understand everything and found herself getting quite interested by the story. She wondered if the Belarusian government would fix its pollution problem if one of those things attacked the country. Probably not though.

Before the three girls knew it, the movie was over, and Ruta's mother was putting dinner on the table.

"Did you three enjoy the movie?" Ruta's mother asked, and the three nodded.

"I thought it was interesting. I feel like this region of Europe would really benefit from a monster attack like that. It would inspire us to clean up our pollution, for sure!" Ruta answered.

"I doubt it. Minsk is pretty poor and while the government most likely wants to clean up the pollution, it most likely can't." Natasha shrugged.

"Well the government of Vilnius is very rich and has no excuse for not cleaning up our pollution!" Ruta declared. Her strong emotions seemed to make her short brown hair and dark blue eyes shine even more.

"Alright, alright, just eat your food." Her mother calmed her down.

########

Meanwhile, the Lithuanian president kept getting reports from both civilians and other government officials that baffled her the more that came in. All the reports told of a giant, squid-like creature who would attach itself to factory smokestacks and seemingly suck the smoke out from the air. She wasn't sure what to do about the problem, and would've written it off as a hoax if she hadn't gotten so many reports. Out of options, she decided to call one of the countries she knew had experience with giant monsters such as these. She called the Japanese government.

###########

"Who was that on the phone, sir?" One of the government officials asked the Japanese prime minister when he got off the phone.

"It was the Lithuanian president. She's getting reports in her country of a giant monster who feeds off pollution. She figured we could do something about it." He answered in a confused tone.

"You don't think it is...?" The official asked nervously.

"I think it is as well, Saeko-san. Hedorah has returned, and as unusual, only one person can stand up to its might." The prime minister said. The woman gasped.

"Are you suggesting we go wake up Godzilla? But how would that even work?" Saeko asked.

"It has to, otherwise Hedorah will grow stronger and cover the entire world in its sludge. There are several people who have worked with Godzilla in the past, some not even twenty years ago. Do your best to seek these people out, they'll be your best help in summoning Godzilla." The prime minister waved Saeko away, and she nervously bowed and ran out of his office. He didn't tell her any information about these people, but she remembered a certain physic who might be able to help her. She searched through her numbers and eventually found the physic's phone number and called her, hoping she'd be willing to help her.

#######

The next morning, Natasha and her friends walked to school again, Ruta and Lina covering their mouths and noses.

"I swear, the pollution got even worse overnight! Is that even possible?" Lina complained.

"How are you still not affected by this?" Ruta asked in curiosity, looking at Natasha. She simply shrugged.

"Like I said, Belarus has way worse pollution. This is nothing." She seemed to be walking a bit faster than usual, however.

"Look out, maybe it's Hedorah coming for you!" Ruta teased, making Lina flinch.

"Don't joke! That movie freaked me out! A monster that turns people into bones just by flying over them? Gross!" She complained.

"Calm down, it's just a movie." Ruta said. "If something like that did exist, I'm sure it wouldn't take very long for humanity to notice."

"I can't talk anymore, the smog is terrible!" Lina cried. She took her napkin out of her lunch and covered her nose and mouth with it.

"Yeah, we should probably hurry to school before we suffer some sort of permanent lung damage." Ruta suggested, and the other two girls agreed instantly. The trio ran to school as fast as they could, not noticing the looming shadow of a massive Hedorah in the distance...

##############

Saeko and the physic, Miki, stood on the shore of the Japanese sea, Miki seeming to concentrate on something.

"You still seriously want me to contact Godzilla? The monstrous force?" She asked again in disbelief. Saeko simply nodded.

"Who else will stop Hedorah? Better question, who else can?"

"Fair enough, but just because he trusts me doesn't mean he'll actually listen to me." Miki warned before focusing her sight on the green-blue ocean in front of them. Saeko couldn't see or hear anything, but she figured the two must've been telepathically linked or something. Soon enough, Godzilla poked his head out of the ocean.

"Godzilla!" Saeko cried in surprise. Godzilla rose up more, revealing his body, and let out a great roar.

"Godzilla, we need your help." Miki started, making the giant monster stare down at her. After the two stared intensely at each other for a while, Godzilla finally strode out of the water.

"So, what did he say? Will he help us?" Saeko asked nervously.

"He'll help us, but he wanted to warn me that he's only doing it out of the fear if Hedorah gets too strong, he'll ravage Godzilla's ocean home." Miki said.

"Fair enough." Saeko shrugged, not expecting anything less from a monster.

"He wants us to ride on his back," Miki said randomly, running up to the monster. Saeko followed her in confusion, not even seeing a gesture that indicated that. The two carefully climbed onto Godzilla's back, and after roaring again, the monster walked back into the sea again and started its long swim to the Baltic Sea.

###########

Hedorah had grown almost as big as it was in the past, and it absolutely relished in it. After sucking dry another smokestack, it realized in sadness that it had eaten all the pollution available in this area, but perked up again when it sensed even more another city over. It happily picked itself up and started to fly away, unknowingly spraying sulfuric rain onto the city and civilians below. As usual, the people grew poisoned from the sulfur and quickly turned into gruesome skeletons.

Natasha and her friends were walking home when they saw several such skeletons, and in a panic, ran to each of them.

"What's wrong with them? What happened?" Lina cried in a worried voice.

"This is just like in the movie! Clearly, Hedorah has come back to feed on Lithuanian factory pollution!" Ruta quickly decided.

"Be quiet! That's just a movie!" Natasha snapped. "They must've died for some other reason."

"What other reason could there be?" Ruta demanded, making Natasha glare at her.

"Come on, let's just go home and forget about it. Otherwise, Hedorah might come back and turn us into a sulfur skeleton!" Lina cried in fear, pulling on Ruta's small ponytail.

"Don't touch me!" Ruta snapped, pushing Lina off her.

"Don't scream! Otherwise, Hedorah will find us and spray sulfur on us!" Lina cried in fear, making Ruta roll her eyes. Natasha bent down next to one of the skeletons and discovered a faint trace of a scent familiar to her.

"Wait, there's sulfur on these skeletons!" She announced, making the other two look over at her.

"How are you so sure?" Lina asked nervously.

"Sulfur has a very strong scent, and I can definitely smell it on their bones. Now, who did this is still unknown, but at least I know their cause. Sulfur can be highly corrosive, and that's what happened to them." Natasha explained.

"How polluted is Belarus?" Ruta asked in disgust. Before Natasha could answer her, however, there was an earth-shattering roar that could be heard throughout the city, despite coming from the coast. The trio looked at each other nervously.

"What was that?" Lina asked in alarm.

"Maybe it's the cause of these sulfur skeletons! Let's go check it out!" Ruta said enthusiastically, running ahead for the coast and making the other two run after her.

############

"Is Hedorah on this island?" Saeko asked, slowly climbing off Godzilla. He had made his descent onto land by first announcing his arrival through an ear-splitting roar. While the sound bothered Saeko, Miki seemed unaffected by it.

"Yes, Godzilla can sense his presence. I cannot, but I trust him." Miki answered softly.

"How will we defeat a monster made from pollution?"

"I remember the first time Hedorah was defeated, although I was very young. The citizens dried him out using electricity, so we should try that again."

"So, take me to a power plant!"

"We need more citizens than just us. Gather up as many people as you can! Forget the language barrier. Perhaps Godzilla would be a good-enough motivator." Miki started walking ahead, and Saeko followed her nervously, Godzilla right behind.

The groups soon bumped into one another, and Lina promptly screamed very loudly at the sight of Godzilla.

"Is he our sulfur monster? Is he gonna kill us too?" She screamed, hiding behind Natasha's very tall stature.

"Do not be afraid, Godzilla will not hurt you." Miki calmed them down, although they were soothed by her tone and not her words. "We need electricity to defeat Hedorah. Do you know of any large enough power plants?"

"Power...plants?" Ruta asked carefully, mimicking the strange woman's strange tongue. Miki nodded and repeated her question. "There's a large one over there, near the edge of the city." She pointed in that direction.

"I don't know how long it'll take us though," Natasha cautioned before leading them to it.

The bizarre group had caught the attention of many other civilians, but instead of being afraid, most approached with curiosity. They asked the girls what was going on, and each just answered with: "Go to the power plant!"

Soon they had amassed a large group of people with them, and they had reached the power plant.

"I'll go inside and tell them of our plight," Miki said before going inside. As the crowd waited for her, a dark shadow loomed over them, blocking out the sun. They all turned to look in that direction and became frightened of what they saw.

"It's Hedorah! He's returned!" Lina cried in fear.

"We have to keep him here!" Saeko decided.

"What if he sprays sulfuric acid on us?" Natasha asked, but Saeko couldn't understand her. Godzilla had noticed Hedorah there as well and roared loudly, taking a fighting stance. Hedorah caught sight of its old foe and promptly dropped down on the ground, forming legs and dropping some acidic sludge on the ground.

Godzilla lunged for the sludge monster, ramming into it with his tail. Hedorah stumbled badly, but soon regained its balance and swiped at Godzilla with its toxic hand. Godzilla stumbled back after this, covering his face. The group had ran off and hid in the shadows of the power plant, afraid of getting hit with something toxic.

Godzilla and Hedorah continued their fight, and after a while, Miki ran out of the building with a long cord.

"I need to plug this in on the outside of the building, which will activate their electric fence. This will surround Hedorah in electricity, eventually drying him out!" She explained.

"I think we need to plug that cord in!" Someone announced, and the rest of the group nodded. Miki started to search the outside of the building for an outlet, crawling on her hands and knees.

"Here, I'll help you!" Natasha offered, crawling around with her. Hedorah had grown bored and impatient with its fight with Godzilla, so it took a deep breath and started blowing sulfuric gas onto the ground, corroding it.

"Sulfur!" Lina cried, pulling her legs up onto the car she was sitting on.

Miki and Natasha soon found an outlet and thrust the plug into it, and everyone soon heard the electrical humming of the fence around them. Hedorah noticed it too, and desperately formed into its flying form to escape. Godzilla grabbed it before it could fly away and threw it into the fence, shocking it and making it drop into smaller clumps of itself. These clumps attempted to fly away, but Godzilla continued to pluck them out of the air and throw them against the fence, causing Hedorah to dissolve into smaller and smaller pieces until there was nothing left of him, at least what human eyes could see.

Afterwards, the townspeople crawled out of the shadows and stared up at their savior, who was badly damaged from the fight. The hand was was using to grab Hedorah's pieces with was dissolved nearly to the bone, and several of the scales on his stomach and chest had melted away from Hedorah's sulfur breath. He glared down at the townspeople, a silent demand to clean up their mess.

"Thank you for coming to the aid of my townspeople," The mayor of Vilnius thanked both Saeko and Miki. Although they couldn't really understand the message, they understood the thanks and bowed politely in return.

"Godzilla is correct though. Just because Hedorah is defeated does not mean he is gone. To prevent him from returning to your nation ever again, you must clean up your act." Miki directed. "Otherwise, Hedorah will come back in the future, and he might not be so easily defeated again." She climbed onto Godzilla's back.

"Think about it!" Saeko directed before climbing onto Godzilla's back as well. With a final roar, Godzilla started trudging off into the ocean so he could swim back to his proper location. Afterwards, the crowd of people started to disperse.

"You really should think about doing something about Vilnius' pollution problem," Ruta told the mayor.

"Fix what pollution problem? There's nothing to fix!" A bystander walked by and announced with a chuckle. The three girls stared at him.

"Nothing to fix? We were just attacked by a monster created from pollution!" Ruta yelled back at him.

"It's not worth it," Lina whispered. The three girls started to walk back to their own houses.

"I will admit, there are no smog-eating monsters in Minsk!" Natasha laughed.

"So does that mean you like Vilnius more now?" Ruta asked nervously, and seemed relieved when Natasha shook her head.

"No, I still greatly miss Minsk. It was my home and always will be. However, if Vilnius keeps being interesting, I don't think I'll hate it as much." She teased, then jumped onto another curb and started to walk on it, keeping her balance.

"Let me try!" Ruta jumped onto the high curb and started to keep her balance as well, although she wobbled a bit more than Natasha.

In the distance, they could still make out the faint outlines of the smoke-spewing smokestacks, darkening the sky above them with black smoke.

What they couldn't see was that one of Hedorah's remains had survived, and was on its way to Minsk to gobble up the even stronger pollution there.

For as long as there is pollution, Hedorah will survive as well, feeding off it, growing stronger and stronger...


End file.
